The Waffle Chronicles
by Lucas Smart
Summary: Waffle BOy and his twin Waffle j are set off on an adventure to save hailed Aldi kingdom from the debts of mathias. But Waffle boy and his brother will see what friendship truly is.
1. chapter one: in the begining

you can just wright me down in histroy Waffle Chronicles

The Second Installment Of The Aldi Wars

(Based on true events)

By Kevin McCort

Prologue

It had been years ever since anyone had heard what happened in the kingdom of Aldi. The waffle clan had been wiped out leaving no relevance of existence. Waffle Boy turned to Waffle J " Hey Jim have you ever thought of, you know fighting back, on a journey, stepping out into the unknown?" waffle J just looked blankly into the dirt floor of the hut they had been hiding in for 3 years. Even threw the silence Waffle boy knew what J meant, with that special bond brothers have. But when that bond is shattered it is impossible to reminisce, until it ends in the worst of ways…

Michael (Waffle Boy) and his brother Waffle J began their journey to fight against anyone who challenged the mighty Aldi alliance. But what they didn't know was that it was just the beginning of the end.

Author's Notice: Waffle Boy through out the novel may be called Mike. Waffle J may be called Jim and J so don't get confused! Kevin McCort

Chapter one: In the beginning

In the beginning there were no trees to breath no water to drink and no blood to be shed. But when it's all said and done won't the end be exactly like the start, Dry and worthless. Waffle Boy pondered this walking through the wilderness. He turned to J " Hey Jim uh do you kinda wanna reconsider this?" Waffle J looked at him in aw. Never had his brother ever backed down fro, a challenge. But then again they had no allies no team or anything. Everyone was pretty much wiped out. –Mumbling-" Well Mike I don't know you wanted to do this" Waffle Boy started to sob. " I know the fate of this place is on our feet but we have nothing going for us. But our selves and reason" A crackle in the bush beside Waffle J made him jump. Now of course Waffle J being a master in the art of self-reliance and stealth ness jumped back into fighting position. (On the ground hidden in the shadows.) A shadow came out from behind the bushes. " Yo J its ok." It was Ben Lions; theirs core ally in the battle for peace in the lands of Aldi. Jim let out a sigh. Waffle Boy still crouched in the fetal position, looked up with a grin. " Hey Ben! What are you doing here? I mean we have been here for three whole years! And never once even heard you." Ben chuckled at this. " No man you don't get it I was looking for something to do. I mean camping out with Dalton is so aggravating." Both Waffle Boy And J grinned at the sound of his sentence. " Wait wait wait, so let me get this straight you have been with Dalton?" Said waffle Boy excitedly. " Well Yeah after his arm was amputated from the " Charge Of Mathias " (A turning point in the Aldi Wars where The forbidden king charged onto the lands of Aldi only to be slaughtered by Aldiyar and his men.) " Oh yes so… he wont be much of a help to us then?" Michael replied. "What do you mean help of ours?" Ben said already knowing what Mike was about to say. " Oh No no no, we can't. I mean whom do we have? One mute, one fighter, an amputee, and me. Seriously what are you trying to prove?" Waffle Boy replied swiftly " Well ever since Matt has taken over the kingdom he has enslaved our community and set us into poverty. We have to do something to even make a stand. You know that no one is scared." Ben considered this. " Well I suppose if we were to get more people…" paused in mid sentence By Waffle Boy " We will find more people!"

And at that they continued onward into the unknown no clue of where they were going but all they knew was that they would get there.

The Aldaran Forest was very dark. Not to mention excruciatingly cold.

Waffle Boy could tell J was getting uncomfortable. Jim was scratching his neck when he stopped. Then backed up behind a tree. Ben was bewildered at this and had no clue what was about to happen. Mike saw an arrow explode past them splintering the bark of the tree.

The archer was on top of a small barren hill. Waffle J knew the next target would be Mike and Ben. He swiftly pulled three daggers out of his utility belt. J got into stealth like stance ducking in the shadows, commanding Mike and Jim to walk towards him. Before he threw a dagger missing slightly, on purpose, to pull the attention away from his comrades. The masked archer was suppressed; Waffle J went in for the kill. He was crouched in the dark brush behind a fallen tree trunk. He was about ten meters from the archer. Even though the archer was wearing a darkened ski mask Waffle J could see the anxiousness of death about to be thrust upon him. J saw him pull back the nylon strings. "This'll be quick" J thought, chuckling to himself. The archer let go not knowing of the evasion tactics J practiced everyday. He missed. It was then that Waffle J emerged from the brush throwing his to daggers.

They had made contact the archer was dead. J walked over staring at his Quarry. Waffle J was odd with kills such as these he always took a momentum from his dead opponents inventory. He sifted through the leather pack. He found a golden tipped arrow. Pulling his blood stained dagger out of the dead archer, he cut the golden arrowhead off the arrow.

Ben never understood Waffle J. even after fighting for him he still thought of him as eerie. Just the way he moved it was all to peculiar. Waffle J was pretty much a mute. Except he talked a little bit. But it was never a full sentence. More like little fragments or small thoughts. Now by no means was J stupid. His intelligence surpassed Mikes by a long shot. The reason he never talked was probably because he spent four years practicing his abilities at a monastery until he became a rouge joining his brother. But the three walked on. Waffle Boy's plan to find combatants was a sheer figment of his imagination unless they found someone soon.


	2. Chapter two: Market day

Chapter two: Market Day

Chapter two: Market Day

They made it to the edge of the forest. Waffle J was along the trees jumping canopy to canopy. He was up there looking down on the forest floor for more enemies. The forest had always been crowded with archers, looking for the thrill of a kill. But Waffle J's wit was always keen and unstoppable when it came to just sneaking up behind you and slitting your throat.

Ben saw a clearing " Hey Mike do see that? It's Mattrpolis." "Well Ben if we even step in that soil we will be shot down faster than aldiyar's IQ". Ben said nothing. Waffle J looked over. Mike interpreted "J says that he can use his stealth cloak to go invisible for about fifteen minutes. If he can get supplies and leave unseen we'll be fine."

Waffle J ducked going invisible. Ben was in charge of counting. When Waffle J had three minutes left Ben would then shoot a firecracker into the air with his slingshot. The plan was set Waffle J would run in get food, water, money, weapons and run out. Jim ran as fast as he could dust flying up behind him. Waffle Boy crossed his fingers. Ben was counting. It was crazy in the marble building city of Mattrpolis Waffle J had done this before, but it was at his house stealing goldfish from aldiyar. He bumped into a couple people not to mention a ton of fruit stands. He picked up oranges and put them into his knapsack. Waffle J had about seven minutes left. He had stolen the food, water, money all that was left was a two handed blade and some other ranged equipment.

The firecracker went off. Waffle J was still in the back part of town. He knew he would not make it the gates by three minutes. Racing threw the city; He could feel his power draining. He saw his toe. "Oh Aldi turds" he thought. He dove behind a cart. It was too late. A Chinese man saw his Aldi markings right away and drew his sword. A few others joined in. Jim jumped up, clinging to a wall. Running up it he leaped into the crowd. A puff of smoke flushed the air he was gone. All three of the men were now decapitated. Waffle J teleported to a bar. He had to stick to the deep shadows on the walls. He was small enough so none of the drunken men could see him. He let out a long sigh. He was safe for now…

Waffle boy made the cruel mistake of entering the city.

Waffle J was trapped in the beer-drenched bar. He wasn't pleased with the smell of old testicles. The door opened " J I'm gettin' you out of here," spoke the ominous voice. A hand reached out and grabbed Waffle J. He quickly responded with a roundhouse kick to the face. Waffle J turned on a light. It was Scott Dekart! One Jim's best friends. He quickly ran over to his aid. Waffle J turned invisible and picked up Scott's unconscious body.

He ran into the bathroom and poured water on Scott, he came to. Scott was coughing. He followed waffle J out of the room. Waffle J slowly crouched behind his exit. A door sitting about 5 paces ahead. Scott followed. Waffle reached out to open the door. He turned the knob but pulled away quick. It was melting. Waffle J was burned badly. Scott kicked open the door and dove out of the way. An explosion erupted the room with even more flames. The fire leaked into the room Scott and Waffle J couldn't breathe. There wasn't much time. He pulled Scott off the floor. They ran up the stairs till waffle J got to a window. Scott shook his head. " No, no, no!" Waffle J held up a finger to taunt him. Another finger. Then abruptly took Scott's hand and leaped out the window not knowing of the battle below.

Waffle Boy had started an enormous battle in the Plaza De Matte. Ben was fighting with him back to back. Waffle Boy was taking some kicks and punches but no flesh wounds. He did a summersault and cut into the crowd. Body parts and organs flew past him as he dealt this epic blow. Suddenly the fighting ceased. Waffle J dove into the battle. Scott drew his bow and shot from on top a shop's roof. Ben was taking heavy damage. He was cut all over. A huge barbarian came up behind him about to send his sword crashing through Ben's body. Waffle J punched the ground and transported. He was now behind Ben and sliced the barbarian in two with his swords. He helped Ben up and threw him inside a building.

Waffle Boy was still making heavy hits. But taking some himself. At one point a sword had grazed his forehead but he continued on. He cut down ten barbarians but they just kept coming. That's when the tables turned.

Waffle J ran to the highest point of the city waffle Boy knew what was about to happen. He took Scott inside. Waffle was now standing on top of a tall building. The bright sky turned to black. Waffle screamed, a lightning bolt of apocalyptic proportions. It destroyed everyone in the area. (Except the people indoors). He fell to his knees. Now sobbing.

The whole plaza was in flames.

Ben didn't make it all the way inside when Waffle J's fury struck. His arm exploded under the pressure. It was gone. He was losing enormous amounts of blood and Waffle J used all his focus on that strike, knocking him unconscious. Waffle Boy grabbed Ben's arm. It was bleeding quickly. Waffle Boy tour off his shirt and tied it around Ben's arm. It made a perfect tourniquet. Waffle Boy new it would do until Waffle J could heal him with a spell.

Waffle J woke up feeling powerless. That spell had drained him of his magic. Only for a little while though. He figured this out when he had tried to teleport to his brother. It didn't work. So he ran down the path to the side shop where the new Waffle Clan was sitting. Waffle J saw Ben's arm. He turned away knowing he had done it. " Hey Jim could you heal Ben for us" Mike said with a shivery voice. It had been years since anyone had ever heard Waffle J say a word. He broke his silence. **Crying**, " Guys I, I just I can't, I've Gone powerless," he said stammering in his speech. Waffle Boy knew some magic but not anything like a healing spell. Even Waffle J had trouble with those. Waffle was still crying. He handed his brother his amulet. It mad an M encrypted into it. Waffle Boy held it to the sun. Waffle J held out his hands a slow beam of green light traveled into Waffle Boy's hands. He felt powerful. He turned to Ben and closed his eyes. Waffle Boy mumbled something. The arm grew back.

Chapter 3: Amus my anus

Waffle J hadn't spoken since he had gotten his medallion back. It was his power and his only. Even if it did save Ben. Waffle J didn't care though. Waffle J was starting to get concerned about his power. That last bit of jitsu made him weak. He slumped as he maneuvered out of the forest. There was no need to hide. If anyone were to attack Waffle Boy, Ben, and Scott were with him…

Waffle Boy turned to J. " Hey Um Jim can I uh talk to you in private?" Jim had no clue why but he nodded. Waffle boy halted his small group. Him and Waffle J went behind a tree. " Ok J I know about your business." Waffle J acted as well as he could. But he knew exactly what his brother was talking about. " They gig is up Jim. I know about your underground shirt business. You have been running it for the last year and a half! Putting small animals to work, making shirts, selling them to Matt's guards! And not just any shirts large shirts that have know proper use. But why J why?" Waffle Boy looked up and Waffle J was gone. All that was left was a single rose.

Waffle Boy was speechless. Waffle J had just… just disappeared. And Waffle Boy knew he wasn't coming back.


End file.
